


Stay Strong

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Day 6, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Trip to the Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Elsanna Week. In which Elsa takes Anna for a surprise trip somewhere fun. <br/>Contains Elephants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Elsanna week 2015.   
> Only one more day to go!

Stay Strong

 

Things had mostly returned to normal, and for that Anna was grateful, but there was always this feel of tension between them. 

Both she and Elsa had apologized to each other numerous times, but it felt to her like something that wouldn't go away. And that wasn't fair to either of them. 

Elsa just didn't get as excited about things as she used to, though she was eating again, mostly because Anna was making her, but then again, that's what a wife is for right? Making your partner be more responsible?

That's what she was trying to do anyway.   
So it caught her entirely off guard when Elsa dragged her out of bed early that Saturday, and even more so that Elsa was chipper and smiling about whatever secret plan she had. 

An hour into the car ride and she still wouldn't tell Anna where thy were going. Even when Anna both threatened to, and then carried out her threat of singing as loudly and badly as she could along with the radio. 

It wasn't until they pulled off the main road that Anna realized where they were going.   
"Are you serious? Oh my god this is the best surprise ever!"

Anna grinned like a child and even Elsa was smiling- clearly proud of herself. 

They parked the car and had their hands stamped at the gate- Anna got an elephant, Elsa a giraffe. 

The entire day was happy smiles and laughter. Anna dragging Elsa from one place to another. 

Anna made Elsa take a truly staggering number of pictures of them both in the aviary, and with the elephants, and the rhinos. And everywhere else. 

The most memorable parts of the whole trip were Anna prancing about on a small pile of rocks and nearly falling. 

Or the utter mess that became sharing ice cream with each other. Needless to say Elsa's shirt was definitely ruined. 

The most important part of the whole day however was that the nagging feeling that something wasn't right between them was gone. 

Elsa smiles naturally at Anna, buying her an over-sized stuffed elephant. 

Things were hard, but they persevered and were able to stay strong. And now they were on their way home from the zoo, Anna passed out in the passenger’s seat, drooling more than just a little as her head rested against the window, still clutching her stuffed elephant. 

It summed up all the things Elsa loved about Anna.


End file.
